Bakugan Role Play Wiki:Policies and Regulations
A list of all rules and guidelines to editing and having an enjoyable time here at the RPW. Editing Here at the RPW, we expect all Users to only edit their own pages. Only Bureaucrats have the right to edit other peoples' pages for any reason. If a User is caught editing another's page without permission of any type, they will be subject to disciplinary action. When editing, we expect all Users to follow a basic page format unless the page falls under the category of a special race of Bakugan/humans. Unless your Bakugan falls under the category of Demonian/Tartaronian/etc., this is how your page format should look: *Any infoboxes, quotes, or other header templates are to be placed at the top of a page.* Information (header 2 format) Personality (header 3 format) History (header 3 format) Powers and Abilities (header 2 format) Ability Cards (header 3 format) Fusion Ability Cards *''optional''* (header 3 format) Advanced Ability Cards *''optional''* (header 3 format) Trivia *''optional''* (header 2 format) Gallery (header 2 format) *Any naxboxes or footer templates will be added to the bottom of the page.* If your format does not look like this and your Bakugan doesn't fall under the categories stated above, a Bureaucrat is allowed to adjust your page to fit the criteria. In most cases, human form pictures are used for the infobox of pages. The picture doesn't matter as long as it does not contain any form of nudity. Language At the RPW, you are allowed to speak with explicit language without censoring. However, this does not permit you to go into blind rages and scream 10 curse words with every sentence. Please look at the following limitations: *You must still censor any words that relate to genitalia. Even with censoring, you have to limit what you say. Though there is no set limit, it is common sense to know when to stop. *Though it is allowed to curse, we will not permit people to speak curse words in every sentence they say. If someone is reported to always curse with everything they say, they are subject to warnings or blocks. Dealing with Trolls or Vandals What are trolls and vandals? Trolls are people who come on the internet and insult and/or do harmful things to people just to see a reaction. Vandals will vandalize, or ruin peoples' property, for their own reasons. This section will tell you how to deal with them. The best thing to do with trolls is ignore them. Don't respond in any shape or form. Instead, contact an admin and they will help you as quickly as possible to deal with said troll. With vandals, you have every right to undo or rollback any edits they did to your page, but you may not go on their talk page and chew them out for what they did. A Bureaucrat will be on the sight soon and give the vandal a warning and/or block. Brawling on Chat We have created a system for brawling on the Wikia Chat, which will be explained here. Brawls are to be held in Private Messages UNLESS someone is hosting a tournament and the brawl is a part of said tournament. To learn how to brawl with our style, a page will soon be made to explain the gameplay of different forms of brawls. Settling Disputes Now of course, there will be arguments from time to time. However, we will not permit flat-out flame-fests with people screaming at each other in caps and such. To settle a dispute, the two sides must go to a selected IRC channel to work out their problems under supervision of one or more Bureaucrats. *Rest to be filled.*